


Sen, który kończy się zbyt szybko

by Jenna_Drakkainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Boys Kissing, Canonical Character Death, Cedric Diggory Dies, Cedric Diggory's grave, Cho Chang & Cedric Diggory friendship, Draco Malfoy & Cedric Diggory secret friendship, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Hermione supporting Harry, M/M, Memories, Mentioned Sirius Black, Mysterious white roses, Nightmares, POV Harry Potter, Post-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Sad with a Happy Ending, Teen Romance, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_Drakkainen/pseuds/Jenna_Drakkainen
Summary: Śmierć Cedrika zawsze była dla mnie najbardziej bolesna z całej serii.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	Sen, który kończy się zbyt szybko

Nad cmentarzem w Woodbury zbierało się na deszcz.  
Ogromne dęby szumiały na wietrze, który z minuty na minutę przybierał na sile. Lipcowe słońce schowało się zupełnie za ciężkimi, granatowymi chmurami niosącymi za sobą zapach letniej burzy.  
Hermiona naciągnęła na głowę kaptur bluzy i spojrzała z niepokojem w niebo, a potem na Harry’ego, który w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie. Stał nieruchomo i wpatrywał się w nagrobek przed sobą tym samym pustym wzrokiem, który widziała u niego codziennie.

__

_Cedrik Diggory  
31.10.1977 – 24.06.1995  
Ukochany syn i najlepszy przyjaciel.  
Nigdy nie przestaniemy za tobą tęsknić._

\- Harry – zaczęła cicho i podeszła niepewnie do przyjaciela. – Powinniśmy wracać. Przyjdziemy jutro jak będzie lepsza pogoda, dobrze?  
Brunet nie reagował, tak, jakby w ogóle nie słyszał pytania. Hermiona położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Harry?  
\- Hermiono, kto przynosi te białe róże? Jesteśmy tu codziennie i codziennie są świeże – zauważył, nie zmieniając obojętnego wyrazu twarzy.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała uważniej na grób pełen kolorowych kwiatów i dostrzegła bukiet białych róż, wyraźnie odznaczający się na tle pozostałych wiązanek.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Dużo osób tu przychodzi, Cedrik miał wielu przyjaciół.  
Gdzieś w oddali zagrzmiało. Dzięcioł, którego słyszeli tu każdego dnia ucichł na dobre.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział głucho Gryfon. – Ale poza nami żaden z nich nie przychodzi tu codziennie.  
Hermiona westchnęła, objęła go lekko i oparła podbródek na jego ramieniu.  
\- Nie wiem, Harry. Ale chodźmy już, dobrze?  
Ciężkie krople deszczu zaczęły uderzać o granit. Brunet powoli pokiwał głową.  
\- Dobrze.

***

Pierwszym co sprawiło, że serce zabiło mu szybciej były jego oczy. Szare, ale o ciepłym odcieniu, poważne, ale z czającymi się na dnie wesołymi ognikami.  
Następny był jego uśmiech, wesoły i łobuzerski.  
Potem podał mu dłoń, która okazała się silna i miła w dotyku. Cedrik pomógł mu wstać, a Harry poczuł bijące od niego energię i ciepło. Nagle zabrakło mu oddechu i choć gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy odezwał się poirytowany głos sugerujący, że nie tak to powinno wyglądać, zafascynowany Gryfon nie zwracał na niego uwagi.  
A później Puchon się odezwał, niskim i przyjemnym dla ucha głosem.  
\- Uważaj, Potter – nachylił się w jego stronę z lekkim uśmiechem. – Nie chcemy żebyś coś sobie złamał, ktoś przecież musi wygrywać tegoroczne mecze dla Gryffindoru. Cedrik Diggory. Miło wreszcie cię poznać.  
\- Ciebie też – wykrztusił Harry, a jego serce nie zwalniało ani na sekundę.

***

Cedrik stał po jego stronie od samego początku całego zamieszania z Turniejem Trójmagicznym. Harry nie był pewien, czy Puchon naprawdę wierzył w to, że ten nie wrzucił swojego nazwiska do Czary Ognia ale był mu wdzięczny za wsparcie.  
Za potępianie tych idiotycznych przypinek, które stworzyli Ślizgoni. Za ignorowanie Rity Skeeter. Za brak wrogości i cichą solidarność. I za sposób, w jaki go traktował. Cedrik nie był na niego wściekły (jak na samym początku Ron i inni), nie rzucał mu spojrzeń pełnych politowania (jak starsi uczniowie), ale też nie widział w nim bohatera, który po raz kolejny w spektakularny sposób złamał szkolne zasady (jak reszta Gryffindoru). Jako jedna z niewielu osób zachowywał się przy nim normalnie, a miał najwięcej powodów by tego nie robić.  
Harry zwyczajnie musiał powiedzieć mu o smokach, gdy tylko odkrył charakter pierwszego zadania w Turnieju. I nie chodziło wcale o to, że Cedrik _tak bardzo_ mu się podobał. Chodziło o zwykłą sprawiedliwość, zwłaszcza, że Fleur i Wiktor już dawno o wszystkim wiedzieli.  
\- Potter, dlaczego mi o tym mówisz? – Puchon wydawał się bardziej zaskoczony faktem, że Gryfon dzieli się z nim tą informacją niż samą obecnością smoków na Turnieju.  
\- To byłoby niesprawiedliwe. Pozostali już wiedzą – odparł Harry, ale Cedrik wpatrywał się w niego w oczekiwaniu jakby doskonale wiedział, że powodów jest więcej. Brunet wytrzymał to spojrzenie.  
\- Harry – po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do niego po imieniu. – Dziękuję. Grasz czysto, a to rzadka cecha. Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek inny w Hogwarcie by tak postąpił.  
\- Ale przecież ty zrobiłeś to samo. Kiedy rok temu podczas meczu Quidditcha pojawili się dementorzy i spadłem z miotły, ty jako jedyny nalegałeś na powtórkę.  
\- Wciąż uważam, że powinniśmy byli rozegrać ten mecz ponownie. Wcale się nie cieszyłem z wygranej. Serio – uśmiechnął się z lekkim zakłopotaniem.  
\- To już bez znaczenia. Ale nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek inny w Hogwarcie by tak postąpił.  
Cedrik się roześmiał, głośno i szczerze.  
\- Lubię cię, Potter.  
Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.  
_Ja ciebie też_ , pomyślał, a fala ciepła rozlała się w okolicach jego serca.

***

Doskonale pamiętał wszystkie wspólne chwile. Wracały do niego setki razy dziennie. Były jak promienie słońca z trudem przedzierające się przez ciemność, która zaległa na dnie jego duszy. Ciężką, lepką i smolistą.  
Harry miał wrażenie, że nigdy już się jej nie pozbędzie.

***

\- Zaklęcie przywołujące wychodzi ci już niemal perfekcyjnie! Nie powinieneś mieć pojutrze żadnych problemów – Hermiona poklepała go zachęcająco po ramieniu, a Ron jej zawtórował.  
\- Rozwalisz ich, Harry. Zobaczysz!  
Wyszli właśnie z pustej klasy, w której za pozwoleniem profesor McGonagall Harry od kilku dni ćwiczył zaklęcie mające przywołać Błyskawicę na miejsce potyczki ze smokiem. Pomysł ucieczki ze smoczym jajem na przyzwanej z zamku miotle podsunęli mu Syriusz i profesor Moody. Gryfon czuł, że to się może udać, choć w głębi duszy wcale nie zależało mu na wygranej.  
Skinął przyjaciołom na pożegnanie i udał się w stronę boiska do Quidditcha. Chciał trochę polatać przed oficjalnym rozpoczęciem Turnieju.  
Wszedł do szatni i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu widząc znajomą postać w żółtym swetrze Hufflepuffu. Cedrik musiał właśnie skończyć trening, bo miał zmierzwione przez wiatr włosy i zarumienione policzki. Uśmiechnął się na jego widok, lekko zaskoczony.  
\- Harry! Szkoda, że nie wiedziałem, że planujesz dziś latać, przyszedłbym później. Tamsin z którą zwykle trenuję ma kontuzję nadgarstka. Piękna miotła – zawiesił wzrok na Błyskawicy, którą Harry oparł o jedną z szafek. – Pamiętam jak bardzo twoja poprzednia została… hmmm… zepsuta.  
Gryfon parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Raczej starta na proch. Tak, Błyskawica jest wspaniała. Dostałem ją w prezencie po tym, jak z Nimbusa zostały wióry.  
\- Ten, kto ci ją dał zna się na rzeczy – Cedrik puścił do niego oko i zarzucił torbę na ramię. – Miłego treningu.  
\- Dzięki.  
Puchon zrobił kilka kroków i nagle się zatrzymał.  
\- Harry?  
\- Tak? – Gryfon odwrócił się w stronę starszego chłopaka, a serce załomotało mu w piersi.  
\- Zamierzam wziąć z biblioteki kilka książek o smokach i pójść na Błonia. Mam pewien pomysł, ale wymaga on dopracowania. Jeśli chciałbyś później dołączyć to zapraszam. Może razem coś wymyślimy.  
Harry nie chciał mówić mu o tym, że plan dotyczący pierwszego zadania opracował już kilka dni temu. Nie kiedy Cedrik proponował mu swoje towarzystwo.  
\- Jasne, czemu nie?  
Musiał mieć niepewność wypisaną na twarzy, bo Puchon uniósł dłoń w uspokajającym geście.  
\- Nie chcę z tobą rywalizować, Harry. Nie mieliśmy okazji o tym porozmawiać ale uważam, że skoro obaj reprezentujemy Hogwart, to nie warto mieć w sobie wrogów. Tak naprawdę nieważne który z nas zdobędzie pierwsze miejsce.  
\- Zgadzam się. Czysta gra.  
Cedrik uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Czysta gra. Do zobaczenia później.

***

_\- Opalooki antypodzki, Nowa Zelandia. Przez badaczy na całym świecie zgodnie uważany za najpiękniejszą i najbardziej oryginalną rasę smoka. Posiada perłowe łuski i lśniące, barwne oczy bez źrenic przypominające opale, od których wywodzi się jego nazwa. Mało agresywny, zabija tylko wtedy, kiedy jest głodny_ – przeczytał na głos Cedrik, wertując jedną z opasłych ksiąg przyniesionych z biblioteki. – Mógłbym wylosować takiego smoka. Musi być piękny.  
\- Tak – przyznał Harry lekko rozmarzonym głosem, wyobrażając sobie majestatyczne zwierzę o srebrzystej łusce. – Musieliby go sprowadzić z bardzo daleka. Spodziewałbym się pojutrze raczej tylko europejskich gatunków.  
Siedzieli obok siebie pod jednym z drzew na odosobnionej części Błoni i przeglądali publikacje poświęcone smokom. Wyjątkowo w tym roku ciepłe listopadowe słońce przyjemnie ogrzewało ich plecy. Harry pozwolił sobie na przymknięcie oczu.  
Przepełniała go czysta radość. Cedrik siedział tuż obok i chętnie wdawał się w rozmowy, nie tylko na temat smoków i Turnieju. Jego oczy błyszczały wesoło, a słońce wydobywało z nich zazwyczaj niewidoczne złociste odcienie. Gryfon starał się ze wszystkich sił skupić na zadaniu, ale obecność Puchona rozpraszała go w bardzo miły sposób.  
Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zasnął. Książka wysunęła mu się z dłoni. Obudził się z głową na ramieniu Cedrika, któremu najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało – brunet opierał się o pień drzewa i wertował niespiesznie _Hodowanie smoków dla przyjemności i dla zysku._  
Harry bezgłośnie wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Nie chciał podnosić głowy. Podobało mu się ciepło, jakie biło od starszego chłopaka, zapach jego perfum, wyczuwalne pod swetrem Hufflepuffu twarde mięśnie i spokojny oddech, który lekko owiewał mu skórę.  
\- Nie dowiedziałeś się chyba niczego o smokach, co? – zagadnął go Cedrik, a Harry’emu serce podskoczyło do gardła bo zdał sobie sprawę, że został zdemaskowany. Podniósł się natychmiast. Cedrik patrzył na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Yyy… Niezbyt. A ty?  
\- Ja upewniłem się, że mój plan jest dobry i będę się go trzymał. Chcesz jeszcze polatać?  
Harry’ego nie trzeba było namawiać.

***

Zaczęli spędzać ze sobą dużo czasu. Nie miało to związku z turniejowymi wyzwaniami, z tymi radzili sobie śpiewająco – obaj odebrali smokom złote jaja, a później Cedrik zrewanżował się i poinformował Harry’ego o tym, jak rozwiązać zagadkę potrzebną do wykonania drugiego zadania. Turniej Trójmagiczny zupełnie niespodziewanie spadł na dalszy plan, a na pierwszym wylądowały wspólne rozmowy i latanie.  
Cedrik okazał się bardzo skromną osobą. Choć uchodził za duszę towarzystwa to niechętnie mówił o sobie, w końcu jednak się otworzył.  
A Harry słuchał. Ze szczerą przyjemnością.  
Po kilku spotkaniach wiedział, że szarlotka jest jego ulubionym ciastem. Że wbrew pozorom najwyższe oceny ma z zielarstwa i opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Że jest fanem mugolskiego jazzu, nie znosi rano wstawać, skrycie kibicuje Jastrzębiom z Falmouth, a w przyszłości chciałby otworzyć własny sklep ze sprzętem do Quidditcha. I wiele innych rzeczy.  
Harry’ego uderzało to, z jaką naturalnością Cedrik go traktuje. Żadnego wypytywania o przeszłość, o Voldemorta, a nawet o to jakim cudem dostał się do Turnieju. Rzeczy, które według większości osób definiowały Gryfona nie były dla starszego chłopaka ani trochę istotne. To było dla bruneta coś nowego.  
Nowy był też dla niego zachwyt, który odczuwał przy Puchonie. Podobał mu się jego głos i śmiech, spojrzenie szarych oczu i sposób, w jaki przeczesywał dłońmi włosy.  
Szybko zrozumiał czemu Cedrik jest tak lubiany. Sam uwielbiał jego towarzystwo. A czas, który razem spędzali upływał niemożliwie szybko.  
Zbyt szybko.

***

Harry patrzył jak śliczna szatynka w niebiesko-czarnej szacie Ravenclawu wita się z Cedrikiem po drugiej stronie Wielkiej Sali, przytulając go i śmiejąc się z czegoś, co powiedział. Przez dłuższy czas go obejmowała, a brunet opierał dłoń na jej ramieniu. Wydawali się pochłonięci swoim towarzystwem.  
\- To Cho Chang, prawda? Szukająca Krukonów? – Gryfon zadał to pytanie bardziej sobie samemu, ale nie uszło to uwadze siedzącej obok Hermiony.  
\- Tak. Bardzo ładna dziewczyna – skomentowała rzeczowo, odrywając wzrok od swojego wypracowania i nachylając się w stronę Harry’ego.  
\- Myślisz, że są razem? – zapytał niepewnie, wpatrując się intensywnie w roześmianą parę.  
Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho i uspokajająco położyła mu dłoń na przedramieniu.  
\- Nie, Harry. Są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Cedrika interesują zarówno chłopcy, jak i dziewczyny ale specjalnie dla ciebie dowiedziałam się, że w tym momencie Diggory nie ma nikogo.  
Harry poczuł, jak się czerwieni.  
\- Hermiono, co ty…  
\- Harry, _proszę cię_ – dziewczyna odłożyła pióro do kałamarza i wbiła w przyjaciela piorunujące spojrzenie. – Ron może jest ślepy, ale ja? Od dawna widzę, jak na niego patrzysz. Od dawna też widzę, jak bardzo mimo całego tego stresu i zamieszania jesteś… szczęśliwy. I spokojny. Powód jest dla mnie dość oczywisty.  
\- Nic nie umknie twojej uwadze, prawda? – westchnął Harry, a Hermiona pokręciła głową z uśmiechem.  
\- Skoro już wiesz, to mogę ci powiedzieć. Myślałem o tym, żeby zaprosić go na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. To idiotyczne, wiem. W końcu dlaczego miałby iść ze swoim potencjalnym rywalem i to jeszcze młodszym od siebie? Absurd. Tak, możesz się już śmiać.  
Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Harry, nie zamierzam się śmiać. Rozumiem twoje zdenerwowanie i niepewność bo przeżywam w tym momencie to samo z Wiktorem. Postaraj się zapomnieć o tych wszystkich bzdurach i po prostu bądź z Cedrikiem szczery. To świetny chłopak. I myślę, że bardzo cię lubi. Na twoją korzyść działa fakt, że jesteś typowym Gryfonem: najpierw robisz, później myślisz, więc nie powinno być tak trudno. Po prostu go zapytaj i zobaczysz co się stanie – puściła do niego oko.  
\- Hermiono!  
Błysnęła w uśmiechu zębami i wróciła do pisania, a Harry spojrzał bezwiednie w stronę stołu Hufflepuffu. Cedrik szukał czegoś w torbie, a siedząca obok niego Cho wpatrywała się w Gryfona. Pomachała mu z uśmiechem, a bruneta nagle olśniło.  
Wiedział już co musi zrobić.

***

Kolejnego dnia znalazł Krukonkę na schodach prowadzących do sowiarni i poprosił ją o chwilę rozmowy. To był chyba najbardziej szalony pomysł jaki kiedykolwiek przyszedł mu do głowy, ale musiał spróbować.  
Cho uśmiechnęła się pytająco na jego widok, a Harry’emu zmiękły kolana. Z bliska była jeszcze ładniejsza.  
\- Cho, wybacz, że pytam najpierw ciebie ale wiem, że się przyjaźnicie. Czy Cedrik… idzie już z kimś na bal?  
\- Harry… Bardzo mi przykro, ale Cedrik już dawno temu zaprosił na bal mnie i idziemy razem. Nie wiedziałam, że chciałeś go zaprosić – zmarszczyła brwi. Wyglądała na szczerze zmartwioną.  
\- Och. Nieważne. Zbyt długo zwlekałem. Dzięki.  
Obrócił się na pięcie, przeklinając w myślach swoją głupotę i zszedł na dół. Po chwili usłyszał, jak dziewczyna biegnie za nim. Poczuł jej delikatny dotyk na dłoni.  
\- Harry, jeśli chcesz to porozmawiam z Cedrikiem.  
\- N-naprawdę nie trzeba, dzięki – wykrztusił brunet, wyobrażając sobie skalę zażenowania, jaką wywołałoby coś takiego.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Tak. Byłbym wdzięczny jakbyś mogła mu o tym w ogóle nie wspominać.  
Pokiwała w milczeniu głową, a Gryfon skinął jej na pożegnanie i ruszył przed siebie bardzo szybkim krokiem, czując, jak jego policzki płoną ze wstydu.

***

\- Jak podobał ci się bal? Nie miałem okazji wcześniej zapytać.  
Harry siedział z Cedrikiem w pubie Pod Trzema Miotłami i dopijał drugą porcję kremowego piwa. Mieli tego dnia w planach wspólny trening, ale boisko do Quidditcha okazało się być zajęte przez Krukonów. W tak zimny dzień Hogsmeade było oczywistym wyborem.  
Słysząc pytanie Puchona brunet z trudem przełknął piwo i powstrzymał się od parsknięcia śmiechem.  
\- Jeśli naprawdę o to pytasz to znaczy, że nie widziałeś jak tańczę. Poza tym Parvati była strasznie wkurzona, a Hermiona pokłóciła się z Ronem. Słowem – katastrofa. Ale Fatalne Jędze fajnie grały. A tobie jak się podobało?  
\- Świetnie się bawiłem. Takie imprezy zwykle najbardziej doceniają starsze roczniki – Cedrik puścił do niego oko. – Przy okazji, Harry, chciałem cię o coś zapytać. Podoba ci się Cho? Widziałem, że na balu często patrzyłeś w jej stronę. Wiesz, przyjaźnimy się i mógłbym ci w razie czego jakoś… _pomóc._  
Harry zakaszlał gwałtownie i wlepił wzrok w kufel z piwem. Nie pamiętał nawet jakiego koloru była sukienka Cho. Przez cały bal wpatrywał się nie w Krukonkę, ale w Cedrika, który tego wieczoru wyglądał olśniewająco. _Biedna Parvati też pewnie stwierdziła, że gapię się cały czas na inną dziewczynę i to przelało czarę goryczy,_ pomyślał Gryfon.  
\- Cho jest… bardzo ładna. Ale podoba mi się ktoś inny – odpowiedział bez zastanowienia i poczuł, jak się rumieni. Przemógł się i spojrzał na Puchona, którego szare oczy błyszczały weselej niż zwykle.  
\- Kto to? Jeśli to nie tajemnica.  
\- Tajemnica.  
Cedrik zmrużył lekko oczy.  
\- W takim razie chociaż pozwól mi zgadnąć. Czy to ktoś z Hogwartu?  
\- Tak.  
Uśmiech.  
\- Czy jest twoim rówieśnikiem?  
\- Nie.  
Błyśnięcie zębami.  
\- Macie wspólne pasje?  
\- Och, tak. Zwłaszcza jedną. Poza tym można powiedzieć, że… _współpracujemy_ – Harry czuł lekkie zdenerwowanie, ale z jakiegoś powodu słowa same wychodziły z jego ust. Cedrik uśmiechał się tak, że nie można było oderwać od niego wzroku.  
\- A ty? Jest w szkole ktoś, kto ci się podoba? – zapytał szybko Gryfon chcąc jakoś przerwać rosnące między nimi napięcie.  
\- Jest. Ale na razie nie chcę mu o tym mówić, żeby tego nie popsuć.  
_Mu. A więc chodzi o chłopaka. Och._  
\- Jasne. To zrozumiałe. Jaki on jest? – Harry nie wiedział, skąd ma tyle nerwów żeby ciągnąć tę rozmowę, ale naprawdę mu się to podobało.  
Puchon roześmiał się cicho.  
\- Oddany przyjaciołom. Odważny. Przystojny. I bardzo skromny.  
Gryfon poczuł przyjemne łaskotanie w brzuchu.  
\- Może powinieneś mu o tym powiedzieć.  
\- Taki mam zamiar. Niedługo.  
Wpatrywali się w siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, a Harry miał wrażenie, że powietrze wokół nich aż wibruje od magii. I że za chwilę serce wyskoczy mu z piersi.  
\- Ja… pójdę już. Dzięki za spotkanie.  
\- Nie ma za co, Harry. Do zobaczenia jutro?  
\- Tak. Do zobaczenia jutro.  
Cedrik odprowadził go wzrokiem od wyjścia, a Gryfon czuł się tak, jakby unosił się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. 

***

Harry doskonale pamiętał wszystkie wspólne chwile, jednak jedno wspomnienie zajmowało szczególne miejsce w jego sercu.  
Był początek marca i ostra zima wciąż trzymała Szkocję w okowach mrozu, co absolutnie nie przeszkadzało Gryfonowi przystać na propozycję wieczornego spotkania z Cedrikiem na Wieży Astronomicznej.  
Puchon opierał się o kamienną balustradę, a ogromne płatki śniegu opadały lekko na jego czapkę i płaszcz. Buty Harry’ego zaszurały na posadzce i starszy chłopak odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
\- Cześć, Harry – powiedział wesoło i uśmiechnął się na jego widok, a za chwilę spoważniał widząc, że Gryfon przyszedł w samej bluzie.  
\- Zwariowałeś? Będzie ci zimno! – podbiegł do niego i zaczął mu owijać wokół szyi żółto-brązowy szalik Hufflepuffu, który ściągnął ze swoich ramion. – Czemu się tak ubrałeś? – zapytał z rozbawieniem w głosie, a Harry’ego przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz kiedy palce Cedrika przypadkiem musnęły jego kark. Wzruszył tylko ramionami. Wolał nie mówić Puchonowi, że w pośpiechu zabrał z dormitorium samą bluzę, bo nie chciał stracić ani minuty z ich spotkania i nie myślał zbyt trzeźwo.  
\- Co tutaj robimy? – zapytał, podchodząc do balustrady.  
\- Przy takim mrozie są najpiękniejsze gwiazdy. Chciałem ci coś pokazać.  
Harry podniósł głowę. Gwiazdy wyglądały jak okruchy diamentów rozrzucone na niebie. Były ich całe setki, układały się w fantazyjne wzory i błyszczały srebrzyście w mroźnym powietrzu.  
\- Są przepiękne – przyznał.  
\- Widzisz tamtą gwiazdę? Najjaśniejszą ze wszystkich? – zapytał Cedrik, przysuwając się do Gryfona i wyciągając dłoń przed siebie. Harry podążył wzrokiem za jego palcami, czując bijące od chłopaka ciepło.  
\- Tak.  
\- To Syriusz. Należy do gwiazdozbioru Wielkiego Psa.  
Harry oderwał wzrok od rozgwieżdżonego nieba i spojrzał na niego w osłupieniu.  
\- Skąd…  
\- Wymówiłeś jego imię tylko raz, chyba niezamierzenie, ale szybko zrozumiałem, że to musi być twój ojciec chrzestny – przerwał mu Puchon. – Mówiłeś, że rzadko się widujecie i że za nim tęsknisz. Dlatego chciałem pokazać ci tę gwiazdę.  
Harry milczał i wpatrywał się w Cedrika w napięciu. Wzruszenie ścisnęło mu gardło.  
\- Nie podoba ci się? To był kiepski pomysł, prawda? – starszy chłopak przygryzł dolną wargę i zmarszczył brwi. – Przepraszam, nie sądziłem, że… och – urwał, bo Harry niespodziewanie go objął i mocno przytulił.  
\- Bardzo mi się podoba. Dziękuję – wyszeptał zdławionym głosem i poczuł, jak Cedrik wypuszcza z ulgą powietrze. Chciał się odsunąć, ale silne ramiona przygarnęły go mocniej do siebie.  
\- Cieszę się. I nie ma za co.  
Gryfon nie wiedział, jak długo tak stali na mrozie. Stracił poczucie czasu i nawet nie czuł zimna; było mu ciepło i dobrze w objęciach Puchona.  
\- Harry?  
Podniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy, które w świetle pochodni przybrały barwę bursztynu.  
\- Cho się wygadała i wiem, że chciałeś mnie zaprosić na bal. Przy następnej okazji powiedz to mi, a nie jej, dobrze? Żebyśmy mogli jeszcze zmienić plany.  
Harry wstrzymał oddech. Wydawało mu się, że czas stanął w miejscu i tylko cichy szum padającego śniegu przypominał mu o upływających sekundach.  
Oderwał wzrok od oczu Cedrika i spojrzał na jego usta, które _na pewno_ były miękkie i ciepłe, zwyczajnie nie mogły być inne. Przekonał się o tym chwilę później, kiedy Puchon uniósł lekko jego podbródek i go pocałował.  
Gryfon poczuł, jak gwałtownie przyspiesza mu tętno. Cedrik odsunął się na kilka centymetrów żeby upewnić się, czy wszystko jest w porządku, ale Harry nie dał mu czasu na przyglądanie się. Chwycił kołnierz jego płaszcza i odwzajemnił pocałunek najlepiej jak potrafił, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że od bardzo dawna chciał to zrobić. Zniknął gdzieś cały jego wstyd i niepewność, czuł jedynie zachwyt i rosnącą euforię. Cedrik zaśmiał się cicho i pocałował go jeszcze raz. A potem kolejny. Jedną dłoń położył mu na plecach, a drugą wplótł we włosy i Gryfon poczuł, jak rozpływa się pod tym dotykiem.  
Śnieg wokół nich padał coraz mocniej, a Harry chłonął całym sobą magię tej chwili.  
Był zakochany. I szczęśliwy. 

***

Po dwóch tygodniach Hermiona przestała przychodzić z nim na cmentarz. Harry nie mógł mieć jej tego za złe. Towarzyszyła mu do tej pory codziennie, prawie w ogóle nie spędzając wakacji z rodziną.  
Brunet czuł, jak z każdym kolejnym dniem pożera go od środka przeraźliwa pustka, a na dnie jego serca narasta przytłaczający żal. Żal, palący gniew i poczucie niewyobrażalnej straty. I niesprawiedliwości.  
Nie było nocy podczas której by nie śnił o wydarzeniach na cmentarzu. O wykrzywionej satysfakcją twarzy Voldemorta i posłusznych ruchach Glizdogona.  
_Zabij niepotrzebnego._  
W każdym śnie widział, jak zielone światło Avady uderza w Cedrika. Słyszał śmiechy Śmierciożerców i własny krzyk. Czuł pod palcami jeszcze ciepły materiał turniejowej bluzy Puchona. Obejmował jego martwe ciało i nie chciał puścić. Krzyczał, bez przerwy krzyczał. Zaciskał mocno powieki jakby mógł jakoś odgonić te obrazy, ale one za każdym razem wracały. Tak jak widok pięknych, szarych oczu, które w jednej strasznej sekundzie zgasły na zawsze.  
Harry budził się z krzykiem i płakał. Tak długo, aż zasypiał ze zmęczenia.  
Czasami pomiędzy koszmarami widział Cedrika wpatrującego się w niego ze spokojem i szepczącego dwa zdania.  
_Harry, zabierz moje ciało i oddaj je moim rodzicom. Dziękuję._  
Gryfon wyciągał do niego rękę, chciał go objąć i przygarnąć do siebie, ale on tylko uśmiechał się smutno i kręcił lekko głową.  
Zdarzały się noce, kiedy miał szczęśliwe sny. Takie, w których Puchon się śmiał. W których ścigali się na miotłach i pili kremowe piwo. W których rozmawiali o Quidditchu, a Harry mógł do woli wpatrywać się w szare oczy, które tak uwielbiał.  
Gryfon bał się wtedy najbardziej. Bał się tego, że sen skończy się zbyt szybko. I najczęściej tak właśnie było.  
Serce pękało mu raz za razem.  
_Zabij niepotrzebnego._  
Dęby szumiały uspokajająco, a gdzieś wśród ich konarów odezwał się dzięcioł.  
Brunet oderwał spojrzenie od liter wyrytych na nagrobku i zawiesił wzrok na białych różach, które wyraźnie odznaczały się na tle innych kwiatów.  
Były świeżo ścięte.

***

Na początku na cmentarz przychodziło wiele osób. Rodzina Diggorych, Cho, Puchoni, Krukoni, Gryfoni, kilku Ślizgonów, liczni nauczyciele i ludzie, których Harry nigdy nie widział. Po jakimś czasie przestał zwracać na nich uwagę i tylko kiwał głową na powitanie. Nie rejestrował pytań jakie mu zadawali i sam nie pytał nikogo o samopoczucie. Przez większość czasu był zatopiony w swoich wspomnieniach.  
Co dokładnie wydarzyło się po powrocie z labiryntu? Gryfon nie wiedział. Niewiele pamiętał też z tego, co działo się po uczcie wyprawionej na cześć Cedrika.  
Nocami śnił o wydarzeniach na cmentarzu. Za dnia snuł się bez celu po zamku. Prawie z nikim nie rozmawiał, nic nie jadł i niewiele pił.  
Przez kilka pierwszych dni zasypiał na kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnym, aż w końcu Ron z pomocą braci zaciągnął go do dormitorium.  
Harry pamiętał, jak z westchnieniem pełnym rezygnacji usiadł na swoim łóżku i powiódł wzrokiem po pokoju. Jego oczy zatrzymały się na torbie ze sprzętem do Quidditcha, z której poza szkarłatnymi rękawami jego bluzy wystawało coś jeszcze. Minęła dłuższa chwila zanim zorientował się na co patrzy. Zacisnął zęby, żeby powstrzymać szloch.  
Drżącymi dłońmi chwycił żółto-brązowy szalik Hufflepuffu. Schował twarz w miękkim materiale, a łzy popłynęły mu po policzkach.  
Musiał oddać szalik Amosowi. Albo Cho. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.  
Tamtej nocy potrzebował zasnąć z palcami wplecionymi w żółto-brązowy materiał, przełykając łzy, kuląc się na łóżku i wdychając resztki zapachu, którego tak bardzo mu brakowało.  
Z otępienia wyrwał go sowi pisk. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył Hedwigę siedzącą na skraju ławki i trzymającą w dziobie niewielką szarą kopertę.  
Odpakował list i od razu rozpoznał staranne pismo Hermiony.

__

_Harry, chciałeś wiedzieć kto przynosi białe róże na grób Cedrika.  
To Draco Malfoy._

***

Następnego dnia Gryfon aportował się do Woodbury znacznie wcześniej niż zwykle. Wstawał świt i całe miasteczko otulała jeszcze senna szarość.  
Już z daleka zobaczył szczupłą postać stojącą przy grobie Cedrika i zaciskającą w dłoni bukiet białych róż. Platynowe włosy odznaczały się mocno na materiale czarnej bluzy.  
Harry poczuł mieszaninę złości, irytacji i narastającej niecierpliwości. _Co on tu robił?_  
Podszedł powoli do Ślizgona.  
\- Cześć, Potter – powiedział cicho Draco, nie odwracając się.  
\- Cześć, Malfoy.  
Pomimo buzujących w Harrym emocji, kolejne słowa nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło. Stali przez chwilę w ciszy przerywanej jedynie szumem drzew. Gdzieś nad nimi odezwał się dzięcioł.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że się… przyjaźniliście.  
Malfoy nie odpowiadał. Harry wykorzystał ten moment, żeby mu się przyjrzeć; z ciemnymi sińcami pod oczami i pustym wzrokiem wbitym w nagrobek blondyn wyglądał mizerniej niż zwykle. Krople rosy skapywały z płatków białych róż, które trzymał w ręku.  
\- Chyba, że się nie przyjaźniliście i przychodzisz tu tylko dla własnej chorej satysfakcji albo z jakiegoś innego dziwnego powodu – warknął Gryfon, a Malfoy wbił w niego bardzo zmęczone spojrzenie.  
\- Zamknij się, Potter. Nie masz o niczym pojęcia. Nie możesz oczekiwać, że nikogo poza tobą nic z nim nie łączyło. Wiem, masz mnie za gnidę, ja ciebie też nie lubię. Ale nie znasz całej historii więc nie bądź taki szybki w ocenie. Nie wiem czy twoja gryfońska duma ci na to pozwoli, ale po prostu się zamknij.  
Harry wciąż czuł złość, ale szybko zaczęło ją zastępować coś innego – poczucie wstydu.  
\- Przepraszam – mruknął, czując się jak idiota. Malfoy zamknął oczy.  
\- Mówię ci to tylko ze względu na niego – zaczął cicho, dobierając z trudem słowa. – Staram się być… inną osobą. Nie umiesz sobie wyobrazić co to dla mnie oznacza. Czego muszę się wyrzec, z czym muszę walczyć. Z _kim_ muszę walczyć. Nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia, Potter. Cedrik mi w tym pomagał. Był przyjacielem jakiego nie mogłem znaleźć w Slytherinie. Jego śmierć uświadomiła mi, że czas podjąć pewne decyzje. Cholernie trudne decyzje. Więcej nie musisz wiedzieć. I pewnie nawet byś nie chciał.  
\- Masz rację. Nie chciałbym.  
Blondyn złożył bukiet na grobie, odwrócił się i zniknął między drzewami, zostawiając Gryfona samego ze swoimi myślami.

***

Harry nie wiedział czy zaczął przychodzić na cmentarz o świcie dlatego, że nie mógł spać czy dlatego, że chciał wyciągnąć z Malfoya więcej informacji. Być może po prostu wolał czyjeś towarzystwo przy grobie Cedrika, nawet jeśli miało to być towarzystwo Ślizgona.  
Spotykał go codziennie. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Panującą między nimi ciszę zazwyczaj przerywał jedynie szum starych dębów i odległe stukanie dzięcioła.  
Któregoś dnia, tuż po aportacji do Woodbury, Harry’ego złapała ulewa. Chłopak stał uparcie przed grobem Cedrika, jakby deszcz nie robił na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. Woda spływała z jego włosów i niewiele widział przez mokre okulary. Malfoy patrzył na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Potter. Chodźmy stąd, leje jak z cebra.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Zamierzasz tu zostać? – Ślizgon był wyraźnie poirytowany.  
\- Tak.  
Myślał, że blondyn sobie pójdzie, ale po chwili usłyszał dźwięk rozkładanego parasola. Minęło kilka bardzo długich sekund i Draco podszedł bliżej, przytrzymując parasolkę nad sobą i Gryfonem.  
\- Znam dobrą kawiarnię niedaleko stąd, naprawdę nie musimy tu siedzieć.  
Harry spojrzał na Ślizgona tak, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu.  
\- Mam iść na kawę _z tobą?_  
\- A masz coś lepszego do roboty? – uniósł brwi.  
\- Owszem, mogę… mogę tu zostać – odburknął brunet czując, jak bardzo bezsensowna jest jego odpowiedź. – To lepsze niż spędzać czas z tobą.  
\- Potter, codziennie spędzasz ze mną czas. Sam zacząłeś tu wcześniej przychodzić.  
\- I myślisz, że to z twojego powodu? Nie schlebiaj sobie, Malfoy. Dawno nie słyszałem większej bzdury.  
\- To dlaczego zacząłeś przychodzić tu kilka godzin wcześniej niż do tej pory?  
\- Nie twój interes. Przychodzę tu dla Cedrika, nie dla ciebie.  
Harry był przygotowany na kłótnię, ale Draco zamilkł. Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w kwiaty na grobie Cedrika, a potem wbił w Harry’ego spojrzenie pełne zażenowania.  
\- Potter, jesteśmy beznadziejni. Naprawdę. Od lat to samo. Możemy się nienawidzić, ale nie będę się z tobą kłócił przy jego grobie.  
Gryfon spuścił wzrok. Draco miał rację. Zachowywali się idiotycznie.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę ciszę między nimi wypełniał tylko szum deszczu. Malfoy stał niewzruszony z wyciągniętym przed siebie parasolem, a Harry toczył walkę w swojej głowie. Najchętniej rozwaliłby Ślizgonowi nos, a potem porozmawiał z nim o wszystkim, co dotyczyło Cedrika. Albo w odwrotnej kolejności.  
\- Ty przynajmniej nie śnisz o jego śmierci – wyszeptał w końcu, na co Malfoy pokiwał powoli głową.  
\- Nie śnię, to prawda. Ale śnią mi się chwile, które razem spędziliśmy.  
\- Mi czasami też. I wtedy jest najgorzej. Najgorszy jest ten strach, że…  
\- Że sen skończy się zbyt szybko? – zapytał cicho Draco i spojrzał na niego, a Harry miał wrażenie, że po raz pierwszy patrzą na siebie ze zrozumieniem.  
\- Tak. Zawsze kończy się zbyt szybko – odpowiedział przez ściśnięte gardło.  
Znów zapadła między nimi cisza, ale tym razem była spokojniejsza. Wiszące w powietrzu napięcie gdzieś zniknęło.  
\- Co z tą kawą, Potter? Uwierz mi, będzie lepiej jak stąd pójdziemy. W ogóle będzie lepiej jak przestaniemy tu codziennie przychodzić. Mi też jest cholernie trudno. Nie tylko ty za nim tęsknisz.  
Harry nie patrzył na Malfoya. W głowie rozbrzmiewały mu słowa Dumbledore’a: _Cedrik był człowiekiem, który miał w sobie wiele cech wyróżniających dom Hufflepuffu. Był dobrym i wiernym przyjacielem, był pracowitym uczniem i zawsze cenił sobie czystą grę. Jego śmierć dotknęła was wszystkich bez względu na to, czy byliście jego bliskimi przyjaciółmi, czy nie. Pamiętajcie o nim._  
\- Niech będzie kawa, Malfoy.  
Odeszli, a na krawędzi płyty nagrobkowej usiadł dzięcioł. Popatrzył czarnymi oczami na dwóch oddalających się mężczyzn i odleciał znad cmentarza w Woodbury, aby już nigdy na niego nie wrócić. 

KONIEC


End file.
